Blood
by GypsyVamp
Summary: Aila Fox has never been truly loved. Her mother was always working just to make ends meet, and her father, Heath, is fatherly, but not loving. Then, something else happens. What happens when Carlisle and Edward find a bottle of blood in her bag?
1. Moving, its no fun without cardboard

_**DISCLAIMER**_

_**I do not own the Twilight saga or any of its characters…. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DID OR DIDN'T LIKE IT, PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY!**_

_Aila's POV_

I sat on top of my last siut case so mother could try to zip it. It was _so _full, but that's just one of all the crappy things you've got to deal with when you move.

"Ok, honey, get your bag. I don't want you to miss your flight," she said handing me my messenger bag.

"Remind me why I'm going to Forks again!" I said as I held my hand out. The bags formed a transparant black skin around them, then they began to hover.

I pulled them along with me as I walked to the front door.

"You won't be able to do that around Heath, you do realize that."

"You're avoiding-"

"I'm sorry baby! I can't take care of both you and Hannah with this job I've got right now! I'll be in Jacksonville, Florida with Grammy and Grampa looking for a new one."

I was just relieved that Hannah, my annoying little sister, wouldn't be in Forks, Washington with me. So, here's the deal. I, Aila Fox, have a wierd power that my Grammy

and her Grammy before her possesed. Is skips a generation, so my mother doesn't have it, but nither does Hannah, which is wierd.

Heath, mother's ex-husband is oblivious, so, therefore, no using it while in Forks.

Great.


	2. The Step mother warden

**_I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 please review!_**

_Aila's POV_

I stared out the window at the non-stop rain as Heath drove us back to his house.

His silence made me suspicious. He was always so fatherly....

"Aila," he said as he stopped the car in the driveway, "There's something we need to discuss before we go in..... I should've told you alot sooner."

"What is it?"

"I remarried. Her name is Carla. She has two girls named Alli and Maddi. One's a year older than you and Maddi is the same age...."

"How could you not tell me this?" I yelled.

Before he could say anything, I was out of the car and around back getting my things. I took two and left the other for Heath.

The house was nothing new. It looked just as it did when I'd come up for Christmas when I was six. How long had he and Carla been married?

Not _too_ long....

"Looky looky. Someone finally decided to show her face around here," said a female voice that reminded me of a cat. At the top of the stair case, was a thin brunette whose

clothing appeared to be designer.

"What the fuck is that sussose to mean, bitch?" I snapped dropping my bags. Even without my power, I could snap her like a twig.

"Aila Jezabel Fox! We do not tolerate that sort of language in this household!" a motherly tone butted in.

"Um, excuse me? How the hell do you know my full name?"

The woman, Carla, sighed.

I could already tell I was living in hell.


	3. Why is High School so dang dramatic?

**_Thank you so much for reading this! Please Review!_**

_Aila's POV_

As I looked at the girl in the mirror the next morning before school, I saw how she stuck out from the rest of the family. Her hair was an exotic maroon. Her eyes were a gentle crystal

pink. Her skin was pale and chalky, not the way a girl from Atlanta, Georgia should look. I sucked in all my courage, for I, Aila Jezabel Fox, sorcerer, was about to have to do something

deadly: attend Forks High School With Maddi and Alli. It would take every ounce of strength I had to refrain from beating the shit out of the both of them.

I got a good look at both of the girls. Though they were a year apart, they looked exactly alike. They both looked like vogue models. It was disgusting. I left the bathroom, and went

back to my room. I had one more thing to do before school. I took the silver daggar from my dresser drawer. Yes, I had a bottle of blood that I kept with me at all times. I never knew

when I'd have to use it for something.

I took a deep breath and pressed the blade to my right arm among many many other scars I had. The blood slowly dripped into the glass bottle. This ritual didn't bother me as it had

when I'd first done it.

I wrapped my forearm in my bloody ace bandage. I didn't care that I was wearing short sleeves under my rain coat.

"Come on, Aila! We're gonna be late!" Maddi yelled from downstairs.

I walked out to Alli's car where they were already waiting for me.

The school wasn't far from the house. Instead of being one big building, it was a bunch of small trailers. The only solid structures were the gym and the cafeteria. Alli dropped me off at

the office trailer.

"Um.... Aila Fox?" I said it like a question.

The woman behind the desk straightened up.

"Oh, yes!" she said handing me three sheets of paper: a map, a class schedule, and a paper for all my teachers to sign.

I was grateful that it was only drizzling at the momment, because Alli had already parked across the campus.

My morning went smoothly. Of course, I had people talking about me behind my back, but I was use to that. There was this one particular guy, whom looked as if he were in pain.

He was beautiful, of course. Long, pale and leonine. The whole period we were in French, he stared at me, eyes huge, and it looked as if he were swallowing.... repeatedly.

At lunch, I sat with a girl who I 'd met after government. I believe she said her name was Ana. She was a sophmore.

I saw the guy from French sitting accross the cafiteria with four others.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking at Ana.

"Oh.... That's the Cullen family."

She went on to explain how the guy I have French with was named Jasper Hale, and his twin sister was Rosalie, a clonde girl that was so beautiful, it was unreal. Emmet, Alice, and

Edward Cullen were the other three. Emmet was big and brawny, and Alice looked like a pixie. Edward..... oh..... he was like nothing I'd ever seen before. Like the rest of them, he was

pale and beautiful, but he was the best.

He looked up at me. Our eyes locked for the longest time. He seemed angry. Rosalie scowled at me, shaking her head as if in disapproval of me. I stared like an idiot until they

all left, then I got up and headed to biology. I already hated this Edward nad Rosalie. What made them so much better than me? So much better than everyone else?

I entered the biology building and absentmindedly handed the teacher the paper to be signed. I sat in the only open seat, not realizing who it was next to.

It was Edward Cullen, and he looked furious.

_Edward's POV_

Between the blood on her bandage, the blood pulsing through her body, and the blood that was somewhere else, I was going insane. What was wrong with this child?

Did she enjoy inflecting pain on herself? Acording to her scars, she did, but then again, I couldn't be sure, her mind, unlike every other, was unaccessable to me. Ugh!

As she turned her head, the smell smacked me again. I slid my chair as far over as I could, gripping onto the table. Poor Jasper felt this with everyday, then he was stuck in class with

her! I tried to count the seconds to ease my mind, but that didn't help.

This might be the end of the road for poor Aila Fox.

_Aila's POV_

As soon as class was dissmisses, Edwars shot out of the classroom. Did I truly sicken him that much?

I didn't have to participat in gym, so I sat aside and red _Dracula, _one of my favorite books.

When I took my paper back to the office at the end of the day, _he_ was there. The moment I walked in, he went storming out. I dropped the paper on the front desk and went out to

see if I could catch him, but he was nowhere in sight. The only slightly firmiliar thing was Alli's white Honda pulling up.

Considering all that had happened, I'd had a pretty good first day of school.


	4. Frantic Lies

**_Please review!!_**

_Aila POV_

I couldn't sleep that night. Jasper, Edward, Rosalie.... Their faces haunted me. The cruel unspoken words echoed through my mind. I had to do something. I couldn't do anything.

A black smoke began to generate from my hands. It would be too risky to sneak out.... But I wanted to feel the bitter wind, no matter how wet. Sigh. Forks was

such a drag.

I opened the window and removed the screen. I was on the second floor of the house, but that didn't matter. I jumped out the window, and about four feet from the

ground, I caught my self by landing on a black, transparent, circular platform, that was about the size of a skate-board. I put my goggles on and took off above the

treetops.

_Jasper's POV_

"Alice, what _is _she?" Rosalie snapped. I didn't like it when others were cruel to her, yelling because she didn't know something. Sometimes her psychic ability was a

lot to handle. "Or what's so different about her, that it drove him to Alaska?"

"Why does it matter so much to _you_, Rosalie?" I snapped back in an attempt to defend Alice. I was trying my best to calm everyone, but with Rosalie's frusteration and

determination, I was feeling irritable as well. Where was Carlisle when we needed him?

"Calm down, babe." Emmet whispered, placing his hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

Our house would never be the same until we solved this.

_Alice's POV_

Everyone was talking at me. I was searching frantically, but akk I could see was this Aila girl cutting herself and dripping the blood into a glass bottle. What

a waste! She fought with her step-sisters alot, and her step-mother didn't like her too much. Poor little thing. I wanted to be there when this evil Crla notices

her scars so she wouldn't be alone. Poor thing. So lonely!

_Aila's POV_

I was soaking wet when I returned home. I had enough time to take a shower before school, luckily. I was freezing. I took the bandage off my arm. The new cut was

scabbed over now.

I got back out and went to my room. Alli was standing in front of my dresser.

_Stupid_! I'd left the daggar out!

She was holding it in her hands as if were something precious instead of deadly. She looked up at me and smiled. At that instant, I saw it. She was _not_ Maddi's twin.

She had a more angelic look to her. Her features were softer, her hair, eyes and skin were lighter. Her smile wasn't evil and bitchy, but sweet and sincere.

Her expression was one of great concern. Tears spilt over and ran down her cheeks.

"Aila?" she whispered, "Are you sick?"

Strangely, I knew what she meant.

"No.... I'm fine.... That's just an airlume."

She sat it down and left, not quite satisfled with my explanition.


	5. Time

_Aila's POV_

Whatever his reason was, Edward was a no-show for that entire following week. Rosalie still gave me the death stare every time our paths would cross, and that Jasper

guy still appeared to suffer. I wanted so badly to do something, to ask what was wrong, or atleast know what I could do to help.

"Um. hello..." I said meekly to him one day.

He swallowed hard, looked at me and nodded.

Could he not talk?

_Jasper's POV_

"That girl is going to be the end of us!" Rosalie ranted at lunch.

I still had the memory of her smell swoshing through my head. This time, I actually agreed with Rose. I was new at this "vegetarian" diet, and

this Aila wasn't making it any easier.

"She can't help it!" Alice threw in. I had to agree with Alice too. She couldn't help it. She didn't know that we could kill her in an

instant because she smelled so.... you get the idea.

"Oh," Alice suddenly gasped, "Edward's comming home tonight!"


	6. Mad Energy

_Aila's POV_

I'd almost completely forgotten about Edward Cullen until the day he returned. Something about him was different. He seemed...

happier.

I sat at my spot in biology and noticed he'd somehow disappeared.

Was he skipping?

I turned around to talk to Ana. When the teacher called for our attention, I jumped.

He was here.

"Today," the teacher announced as she began handing out microscopes with slides, "We are doing an onion root-tip lab. You simply

observe the slide, then record what stage of mitosis it's at. Understand? You will be working with the person at your table."

She shot a look at Edward and I.

"You first?" he offered, pushing the microscope to me.

"Sure..."

I in the first slide.

"Interphase," I said after a moment.

As I wrote it on the worksheet, he said, "Um, I'm sorry about my behavior the last time I saw you. Let's say we try to start fresh. My name is

Edward Cullen, you are-"

"Aila Fox."

"Well, Aila, do you mind if I check?"

"Sure."

I slid him the microscope, trying hard not to stare.

Now that I could see his features up close without fear of getting my head ripped off, he was even more

magnificent.

His muscles were much larger than I'd thought, yet he didn't look like an over-worked bag of meat. His hair was the most particular

bronze color, eyes of molten gold. His skin was pale, like porcelain, unlike my chalky, milky colored skin.

Like me, his featured stood out. Thingd like this don't come natururally to normal humans.

Something was seriously wrong with this dude.

We finished the lab in nearly five minutes with much ease. We were the only ones finished, so that left alot of empty

room for him us to talk unfortunately.

"So how are you liking it here?" he asked.

Why was it that one day he's disgusted with me, and the next he thinks it his buisness to know if I'm

happy or not?

"It sucks, man!" I decided to be honest.

My answer seemed to amuse him.

"What's so bad?"

I huffed. What did it matter if this stranger knew my feelings? I had nothing to lose.

"its a long, complicated story..."

"Try me."

"Fine. So, I moved here from Atlanta, Georgia to live with my biological father while my mother and little sister go to Jacksonville,

Florida so that my mom could find a better job."

"Why Jacksonville?"

"Its where my grandparents live. Anyway, I didn't find out until I arrived that Heath, my dad, remarried to this total monster Carla. And, oh!

_Don't_ _even_ get me started on Alli and Maddi!"

Edward nodded taking in what I'd just said.

"That doesn't seem right."

I laughed hysterically.

"Hasn't any one told you? _Some_ of us actually have to fight and work our way through life, and _can't_ get out of tough situations.

Not all of us from high-class, stuck up, _rich_ families! _Life isn't fair, bub_! Get over it! You don't even know the half of it!"

I hadn't realized that I'd yelled that last part.

Ms. Fish was giving me the death stare.

"Edward... Aila... is there something the two of you wish to share with the rest of us?"

This was my chance to get away from him... maybe.

"No." he stated firmly before I could put in my two cents worth.

The rest of the class period, we glared angrily at eachother.

But he was very intimidating.


	7. Carla!

_Edward's POV_

"I never thought I'd admit it, but..." I hesitated as we entered our house, "Rosalie... I agree with you. That girl is a horrid little creature.

Ugh!"

"I'm sorry," Alice tried to comfort me.

"Ha!" Rosalie snorted, "What did I tell you!"

"What do Carlisle and Esme think of all this?" Jasper asked, wanting an opinion other than Rosalie's.

I clicked my tounge. "They don't trust her either."

_Aila's POV_

"How was school, girls?" Carla asked as we walked in. It seemed as if she were only talking to

Alli and Maddi.

"Fine," we all said wanting her off our backs.

I confined myself in my room, blasting my favorite CD from Metric, and worked on homework.

Around six, we were called down for dinner.

Great.

Family dinner. What was the point of that again? So the head of the house could try to pry their way into our lives?

Yup. That sounded about right.

Alli was constantly blabbing on and on about nothing: people who didn't do good in her eyes, yadda yadda yadda. I thought

it would never end!

When all was silent, I couldn't help but blurt, "What's the problem with the Cullen kids?!"

Everyone stared at me as if I'd just insulted them.

"They're good people, Aila!" Heath exclaimed. I could tell he was astounded.

I laughed. "Are we talking aboout the same family?"

"Aila," Carla said calmly, "Dr. Carlisle Cullen and Mrs. Cullen adopted all of those kids out of the

goodness of their hearts! They-"

"Why? Nobody wanted them?"

"No. Look, honey, I'm the secratary at the police station. There's no record of any trouble from them. They are good kids who've lost alot.

I'm tired of people judging them."

Of course the lecture would come from Carla of all people...

"Whatever you say."


	8. Don't Mess With The Cullens

**Thanks for all the feed back! Sorry this one's a bit short. Another chapter will be up asap!**

* * *

_Aila's POV_

"Are you kidding me?" I said with a laugh. "Hell, this is much better than riding with the _girls_."

Ana, thank god, came by to pick me up for school since she drives right by our house every morning any way.

"So what's the thing going on between you and Edward? You guys seem... I don't know..."

"Honestly? I don't even know.... Something about him just rubs me the wrong way. Its like... There's something _more_ to them... I

don't any of them..."

Ana heaved a deep sigh.

"Aila... for your own good, don't mess with them. They're not the type that'll put up crap. You're the first one with enough guts

to go as far as to _yell _at one."

"What have they done?"

"_I_ don't know! That's just what everyone says."


	9. Be Afraid, Be VERY Afraid!

_Aila's POV_

I stood in my room, staring out the window.

Had I made a mistake? Was it really that bad for the Cullens to hate me?

"Is there something you need ot talk about?" a timid voice said from behind me.

Maddi.

I'd become fond of Maddi. She wasn't all that bad.

"Well..." I moved over to my bed and sat, gesturing that she join me. "What exactly happened that gave the Cullens their

bad reputation? I mean, _obviously _your mother doesn't know, but _everyone_ at school is terrified of them."

She stared off into space for a while before answering.

"Not much... but it didn't _take_ much.... For one they're all together... like, _together_. Rosalie and Emmet, then Alice and Jasper. But They were all

adopted, you see."

"How would that make someone fear you?"

"About a year ago, another brave soul like you started flirting with Rosalie's man... That girl is now at a mental hospital in Seattle."

"Why?"

"We don't know what Rosalie did to her.... We just know it messed her up really bad."

I began shaking as the truth sank in.

She continued, "Then not long before that, this boy, loved the water, loved to surf, kept hitting on Alice, and touched her.... inappropriately. Edward and

Jasper didn't like that too much. He won't go near the ocean anymore. He'd go into hysterics at just the mention of it... His parents transfered him to

a private school."

I took deep breaths trying to keep the room still.

"Wouldn't they have gotten caught?" I asked, hoping for at least that.

"There was no proof that it was the Cullens, but the victoms and everyone else at Forks High know that it was."

I gripped my sheets.

"Thanks, Maddi. Do you mind..."

"Not at all."

And then she left.

I knew at that instant that this was not a normal family. And even though I was a scourcerer, something in the pit of my stoumach told me to be afraid.

Be very afraid.


	10. Obligation

_Aila's POV_

When I awoke the next morning, something was different. It wasn't my new fear of being tortured to insanity by the Cullens, but something else.

I looked out my window to find that the groung was covered in a blanket of snow.

Now, in Georgia, school would've been canceled, but since this was the Pacific Northwest, there was no such luck.

I hoped in the truck with Ana as she came by, tossing my back-pack in the very back.

Carefully, she pulled into a parking space.

As Ana walked on to class like a professional, I had to hold onto the truck for support. I could 'hoverboard' just fine, but walking on ice was a totally different

story.

As I closed the door, I looked across the lot.

Edward was staring at me.

Our eyes locked.

There was a metallic screeching out of nowhere.

I snapped my head to the side.

Someone's van was sliding across the ice straught towards me.

Before I had any time to act, someone pulled me out of the way. The arm around me was long, cold, pail.... and belonged to Edawrd Cullen. There was an

indention on the side of the vehicle where his hand had stopped it.

I tilted my head back to look at him, eyes wide with more fear than I'd ever felt in my entire life.

"Edward..." I weakly choked out.

"Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer.

"Answer me, Aila!"

"I guess," I spat out.

There was a crowd of horrified people around us.

Except the rest of Edward's family.

They looked furious.

_Edward's POV_

What had I just done?

Nobody saw.... Except my family.

Was it just an impulse to save her? My instincts, maybe?

But humans are our natural prey. I shouldn't feel obliged to save one.

They drop like flies, dying every day.

Why should this _one _get any special treatment?

If the van was comming to crush her, it simply meant her time was up.

However, for some odd reason, I didn't want it to be.


	11. Puzzle Pieces

**This is one of the most important chapters!**

* * *

_Aila's POV_

I sat on the hospital bed, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

My X-Rays were on the light board beside me. I was just waiting on the doctor to come and check them.

Everything had been pretty calm until a flurry of nurses brought in a bloodied up Tony.... Ana's boyfriend.

"Aila!" he exclaimed as they laid him on the open bed to my left, "Oh. man I'm so sorry!"

But before I could tell him I was fine, a nurse closed the curtain.

To my right, I heard a dark laugh. I looked over.

Edward was leaning against the wall right beside me.

"What do you want?" I asked, sounding weak instead of annoyed as I'd intended.

"I came to spring you."

About the time the words were out of his mouth, the doctor came around the corner.

Dr. _Cullen _to be precise.

"Well, Aila, your X-Rays look pretty good. It sounds like you were pretty lucky."

"Yeah," I said lost in thought, "In fact, if it weren't for Edward I'd be dead."

He made no response.

AH HA! The dad was in on it too!

"You're free to go. Your dad is in the waiting room."

I began to leave.

To my surprise, Edward followed me.

When we were alone out in the hall I asked, "How did you do that?"

"Aila, you don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes I do."

"Well... no one will believe you."

And he was gone.

_Edward's POV_

I entered Carlisle's office. There was something important he needed to talk to me about.

"Yes?"

"You've got something right about that girl. She.... I found a glass bottle of blood in her bag. I smelt something, so I took a look, and

there it was."

I froze.

"I believe she's some sort of sorceress," he continued, "I met someone like her back in my days in Italy."

That actually made sense.

The hair, the eyes, her essence...

The rest of that day, the image of her was implanted at the front of my thoughts.

Was I in love?


	12. Girls Night Gone Wrong

_Aila's POV_

For about a month after the accident, Edward and I completely ignored eachother. I began spending more time with Ana and Maddi, and

believe it or not, life was good. I had two close friends, Carla and Heath quit hovering over me 24/7, and Alli finally got over herself.

"We need to go shopping in Port Angelas this weekend," Ana suggested at lunch.

I hadn't been paying attention to the conversation.

"Definately. I haven't been in_ months_. What do you say, Aila?"

"Sure. Sounds fun."

"So its set!" Maddi squeeled over enthusiastically.

I turned away from the window. The sun, which by some miracle was showing itsself this day, was in my eyes. I then noticed that the Cullens

were missing.

"Where are they?" I muttered.

I guess I was really that predictable. Ana answered, "Their parents pull them out for hiking and what-not when the sun's out.

They're all really outdoorsy."

After school, Ana stopped by our house so Maddi and I could ditch our books. I changed into ballet-flats, skinny jeans, and a short-sleeved white blouse.

Port Angelas (which was an hours drive away) was fairly touristy. We went straight to the only big department store in town. I tried stuff on, but nothing

particularly appealed to me.

"Hey, um, do you guys mind if I head on to this music store and meet you at the restaurant?"

I'd Googled the address to it because I'd listened to all the music I had so many times, and I was ready for something new.

"Go ahead," they answered simotaniously.

I followed the directions, this way, that way, around, up, down, and when I got there, I honestly just didn't feel like going in.

A little further down the street, I walked through a group of four grungy looking men. Not really caring, I wandered rather aimlessly, thinking I knew where I

was.

That is, until I was surrounded by empty warehouses.

There were voices behind me.

Two of the guys from before were a few yards behind.

I kept walking.

They kept following.

I turned a corner.

Straight ahead, the street led back to where I needed to be.

However, between me and safety, was the other two of the four.

Joy.

Was I really going to have to do this? It wouldn't turn out pretty....

"Stay away from me!" I warned.

"Don't be like that!"

The man, that appeared to be the leader, began to advance slowly towards me.

"You don't realize what you're messing with, dude!" I tried again to warn

"How is it that a little girl like you, think you can fight off four of us?" He was smug.

The second the both of us were about to move in for the kill, a silver sports car came screeching around the corner.

It came to an immediate stop, the passenger door only a few feet away from me swung open.

"Get in!" an infuriated voice commanded.

Without thinking, I hopped in.

Glowing in the light of the dashboard clock, was the horrifyingly beautiful face of Edward Cullen.


	13. You've Got Yourself A Deal

_Aila's POV_

"I'm not helpless, you know. I can fend for myself," I said as he drove at a dangerously high speed. I didn't want to push him too

far, however, being in this violent state he was in.

"I don't care!"

He pulled over to try and calm down.

I tried to think of something I could do to help.

"Um... I'm suppose to be going _that_ direction," I whispered pointing back, "I don't want Maddi and Ana to worry."

He turned and faced me head-on.

At that moment I had to use all my strength not to scream.

_Edward's POV_

Eyes were wide like those of a frightened child. I pained me to see this look on her face and know I was

the cause of it.

"Yes, I suppose I should take you back."

I turned the car around, and drove back into town.

Having this child in the car was the only thing that restrained the monster within.

_Rosalie's POV_

"That boy has lost all his common sense!" I blurted when I found that he was going to follow Aila.

This would be the end of our time here in Forks, I was sure of it.

_Aila's POV_

Ana's eyes nearly popped out of her skull when she saw me get out of the car with Edward.

"Are you ok?" Maddi asked running over to me.

"Yes, I'm fine."

I backed up so I could look her in the eyes; that made it slightly easier to hide the trembling. I was using the last of my energy to

keep myself upright.

"I apologize for keeping Aila away. She was a little turned around when we ran into eachother."

His voice was absolutely hipnotic.

"Oh," Ana said looking guilty, "we were starving, so we sort of already ate..."

"Well do you mind if I keep her a bit longer?" he asked, eyes widening. "It isn't a good idea to skip meals."

The girls looked at eachother.

"Fine with us!" Ana chirped, dragging Maddi away to her truck.

Great.

My best friends made plans for me as if I were a child that was uncapable of doing that on my own, and ditched me, leaving me with a guy

who, qiute frankly, scared the living shit out of me.

We entered the resteraunt, which was dimly lit and almost empty.

The hostess seated towards the back at a booth, flirted around hopelessly, droped the menu, and left.

"Alice won't be too happy about this. She wants to meet you rather badly."

I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here...." I murmmered in a weak atempt to be dissmissed.

"Neither should I. But I am...."

He studied my face for a moment.

"What would you like to drink... and are you ready to order?" the weightor asked when he finally came.

"Sprite and...." I opened the menu and picked something at random, "Chicked alfredo."

"Alright, that'll be right out."

He brought out my drink and was gone.

"What lies have they told you?" Edward asked a hint of rage in his beautiful tone.

"I.... what? Who?"

"The rumors! The reason you shy away from me!"

And to prove that last part, he reached out to touch my cheek, and I, of course, cringed back.

I went on to tell him the stories Maddi had told me; they didn't please him. He drummed his fingers on the table in frustration.

"Are they true?" I asked meekly.

"Yes."

My breathing stopped.

"But," he continued, "There's more to it.... I don't know how to breach the subject, so I'm going to be blunt. I know what you are."

I could've sworn my heart stopped beating.

"What am I, then?"

"You're human, of course, but you're what Carlisle called a-"

"Scourcerer."

We stared at eachother, blankly until my food came out.

I picked at it a bit, trying to wrap my head around all that had happened on this crazy Friday night.

"How did you find out? And hoe would your father know about my kind? You know, I've got you too, buddy!"

"Carlisle has a long story. My whole family does. I tell you what, if you can find out what my family and I are,

I'll explain everything. The rumors, how we found out, why Rosalie doesn't like you, all that stuff... the important information.

And I won't say what you are, but if you spill what _we_ are... I'm going to have to kidnap you or kill you. Deal?"

He was searious, I could tell.

Edward Cullen had just presented me with the challenge of my life. No way was he going to beat me.

"Oh yes. Edward Cullen, You've got yourself a deal."


	14. Idiots

_Rosalie's POV_

"So let me get this straight," I snapped at Alice, "Not only did he follow a human- no, our biggest problem, to Port Angelas, but he made a deal with her?

He's lost his mind! This will be the end!"

I was so steamed at my little brother, I shattered Esme's coffee table.

"Honey, please don't take it out on my furniture!" Esme pleaded, pointing at the shattered remains.

"The furniture is insignificint!" I screamed. "Just _wait_ until he gets home! He's going to get-"

"Rose," Jasper cut me off, "Calm down. You're forgetting a crucial detail."

I could feel his gift working its magic.

"What is it, Jasper?" I whispered, "What could I possibly be forgetting?"

He laughed.

"You're forgetting that we can over power her. We could kill her in an instant then move on like nothing ever happened."

Emmet joined the cause, "Or we can do what we did to those other kids."

Halie and John.

I definitely remembered them. They were a couple of jerks we'd had to deal with a few years back.

Halie was what a lot of the humans called Gothic. She started spreading rumors about us, and some of them were _way_ too accurate.

So of course, Emmet, Alice, and I dragged her off, messed around with her head, so she ended up in a mental hospital in Seattle.

No one would ever believe her when she said we were vampires.

Then there was John. Surfer boy.

He was pissed that his parents moved him from Malibu, California to here in Forks.

He decided to take it out on Alice.

It started out where he was just flirting with her, which was rather tolerable and common, due to the fact that we're the most beautiful

beings to have ever touched the surface of the Earth.

Then it got worse.

He began leaving her explicit, dirty notes at her desk. She asked him to stop, but that wasn't going to happen. After a bit, he, like Halie, began

spreading too accurate rumors about us. She, again told him to quit but_ that wasn't going to happen_!

It eventually came down to this: He said that if she didn't um, well do something inappropriate with him, he wouldn't stop.

Jasper and Edward didn't tolerate that.

They took him, messed around in his head, dunked him in the ocean a few times, then badda bing, badda boom!

The aquatic pervert was terrified of the ocean, and his parents sent him to a boarding school in Montana.

I was then totally confident we could take this chick.

_Alice's POV_

Really didn't want it to come down to an act of violence, but I was afraid we'd have to.

It would hurt Edward.

So it would hurt Jasper and I as well.

Never.

We wouldn't.

I would keep her alive even if it meant I was disowned.

Definitely.


	15. Let The Games Begin!

_Aila's POV_

I paced back and forth in my room, desperately in need of a starting point in my search.

Edward wasn't going to spill ant thing, that was clear. Neither of us said a single word on the way home from Port Angelas. I would've tried to milk as much information out of him as possible, but I didn't know where to start.

And that's why I was stuck now: I had no idea of where to start.

I plopped down in my computer chair and switched on my laptop, racking my brain for anything I'd ever heard about the Cullens.

If I was a cartoon, a light bulb would've popped up over my head when I suddenly gasped, "Halie Willson!"

Duh! Halie Willson could very easily be the answer I needed.

I pulled up the Internet, went to Google, and searched all the mental hospitals in Seattle.

I was in luck, there was only one that was specialized for teenagers.

After jotting down the address, I searched directions, and wrote them down as well.

Visiting hours were from Monday to Saturday... Hmmm, Saturday would probably be best.

I went to bed that night feeling more secure.

* * *

I went to lunch with Edward the next day instead of Maddi and Ana. They were just as shocked as I was, though for different reasons. _I_ was scared to death of him, and I was sure they were too, but I also really liked him for some odd reason.

Scary.

"Have you made any accusations yet?" He asked with a slight laugh.

We sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria from the rest of his family, and I was pretty sure I knew why.

"Why should I tell you my progress when you won't answer any questions to get me started?"

Again he laughed, but it seemed more sinister this time. (Or it was my imagination.)

"Aila. I never said that this would be easy. Anyway, part of our bargain was that I answer questions _after_ you, as you prefer to call it, win. Just because a rather important detail slipped away from your train of though, doesn't mean _you_ shouldn't answer _me_."

I huffed, giving in. He was right anyway.

"Fine. No, I haven't made any real progress yet, but believe me, I finally got my starting point. I don't know how well it will work out... At least I've found my start."

"And what might that be, hm?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Well, that's for me to know. I don't want any cheating!"

I didn't want to talk to this guy any more.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I said standing, "I have somewhere to be. Over there, actually."

I left and sat down with my friends.

* * *

On our way home, something hit me.

I didn't have a way to get to Seattle. Yeah, I had my licence, just no car.

"Maddi," I blurted, "Can I borrow your car tomorrow?"

"Where are you going?" she was puzzled.

"I have to go see someone in Seattle..."

"...I don't see why not..."

Good, I had that part taken care of.

Things were going way too smoothly.

Yikes.


	16. Halie Willson

_Aila's POV_

Saturday morning when I woke up, I dressed as plain as possible. My shrirt from D-Now (Deciple Now), jeans, and vans did the trick.

"Alright, I'll be back later," I said as I began to leave after breakfast.

"And where are you going?" Alli and Carla demanded at about the same time.

"I'm going to see someone in Seattle."

"Who?"

"It just so happens, _Carla_, that you have no custody over me! Its an old friend of my mother's, if you _must_ know!"

She was ticked.

"Be back by eleven tonight."

Before she could say antthing further, I left.

* * *

"I'm here to visit Halie Willson," I said to a lady working at the front desk. I smiled as warmly as I could manage. (My hair being in pig-tails probably helped.)

"Well aren't you the cutest thing!" she said looking up at me. "Are you an old friend of Halie's?"

"Yes," I answered with a childish giggle. "We weren't too close, but I figured she might get kind of lonely."

She stood and began to show me the way to her room.

"Oh, honey you've got that right. The only people who ever come and see her are her parents, and they don't come that often."

Even though I was indeed pretending, that was sad. Your own parents practically abandon you!

I sort of knew what that felt like...

"Halie," she whispered poking her head into a room, "I've got someone here to see you."

"Ok, I'll come outside to the courtyard in a moment," a childlike voice replyed.

The nurse turned back to me.

"What's your name, honey?"

"Lilly Smith."

Where did that come from? That was the name of my sister's best friend!

"Ok, well, Miss Lilly go right out that door right there to the courtyard and Halie will be there as soon as she done doing her buissness."

The Courtyard was really round room with a stone floor, glass roof, and tons of plants.

I sat on a bench and waited, however it wasn't long before a girl with long black hair came around the corner, and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry," murmmered, "I'm no so sure I know you... But thanks for comming."

I tried to supress a gasp when I saw her. Her eyes were bright green, her hair a bluish black, comming down to her waist. Her complexion was sickly and skinny.... her skin actually had a slight grey undertone to it.

Despite all this, she smiled the biggest smile I'd ever seen.

Genuine.

"I know. I'm Lilly Smith. I've got a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

I didn't think it was possible, but her smile grew, and she sat beside me without any further hesitation.

"No, I don't mind at all. I just enjoy having company!"

I smiled. She appeared to be a sweet girl.

"Halie, some of the things I'm going to ask might bring back some bad memories, but your answers will help me with something vital. Alright?"

"Yes. W-what is is it about?"

I inhailed deeply, brcing myself for whatever might happen.

"Does the last name Cullen ring a bell?"

She paused a bit then looked at me, wide eyed.

"Of course. How could I forget?"

Ok, I thought, so far so good.

"Well, can you tell me about them?"

"They ruined me, my life, my everything!" she said darkly, "They always made me look crazy because I knew the truth. I always made jokes about how pale they were and... how they never went out in the sunlight.... even how they looked like the living dead, though they're all georgous as hell. And I guess they didn't like it too much. I remember getting in my car to leave, blacking out, some grusome images, then being carried off in a straight jacket."

I was shocked. She talked about that so easily.

"I... I'm..." I stuttered.

"I've actually wanted to talk to someone about that for a long time," she muttered, seeming dazed, lost in her thoughts. "You believe me, don't you?"

"Yes.... I do. What are they, then?"

"Jacob says vampires."

"Who's Jacob?"

Halie laughed.

"Jacob Black was one of my best friends. He lives on the Native American reservation about fifteen minutes out of Forks."

"Oh."

"My nurse has his number so I can call him.... I'll get it for you. Tell him you're a friend of Hay-Hay's."

I smiled, suddenly joyus. This girl wanted to get at the Cullen kids just as bad as me.

As I stuck the number in my bag beside the blood bottle, Halie whispered, "Show them there's a new sheriff in town. Don't let them beat you, you'll end up like me... Well, tou might either way, but still! If three people from Forks High end up in boarding schools and mental houses, someone's going to get suspicious. You will be the fall of them, Lilly Smith, I'm sure of it."

"I'll do my best... Hey, I'll come back and give you some updates, if you like...."

Her wild green eyes brightened.

Taking that as a yes, I left.

The road ahead of me was becomming clearer... but I still couldn't see the danger.


	17. Jacob Black

**Sorry its taken me a while to update. I've been really busy. I'll update more frequently now all the chaos is over with.**

**

* * *

**_Aila's Pov_

I kicked back in the car, debating on weather or not all I was doing was really worth anything.

Strange.

That was the first time I'd really thought before I acted.

For Halie, I thought as I carefully dialed Jacob's number on my cell phone. My heart pounded as it rang.

"Hello?" an old male voice answered.

"Um... Can I speak to a Jacob Black?"

"May I ask who this is calling?"

"My name's Lilly. I'm a friend of Halie Willison's-"

"Oh, I remember her! Sweet girl... Yeah, one second."

The man called for Jacob.

"Heelllo?"

I took a deep breath. No way could this actually work.

"Jacob," I began slowly, "Look, this is going to sound insane, but its kind of important.... its about the Cullens-"

"I see. I don't like them too much either. Hang on..."

There was a slight thud in the back ground.

"So?" I whispered, oddly impatient.

"They're vampires, of course."


	18. Hopeless Insanity

_Aila's POV_

The things that boy said kept spinning through my head.

Vampire... vampire..._vampire!_

My grandma had always said they were real when she was tutoring me about my powers, but I'd never really cared. I thought she was

just trying to scare me.

Driving home was hard.

My hands kept slipping off the steering wheel, and the pouring rain wasn't helping much either.

I pulled into our driveway and just sat there, trying to get a grip, but I couldn't.

Someone tapped on the window.

I screamed, jumping out of the seat.

It was just Heath.

I got out and ran inside.

"Aila!" he called out behind me, "is something wrong? You don't seem yourself!"

I whipped around, slightly hysterical.

"What do mean?" I giggled wildly, "I'm toootally fine! Neeever been better!"

Not to mention I'm probablly going to die or end up in a loony-bin!

"Aila..." he whispered, "What is wrong? Do I need to call your mother?"

I skipped past him, still giggling, chanting, "Nope, nope nope! I'm a-okie-dokie! No need for mommy!"

And then everything went black.

_Edward's POV_

I tried my best not to crush the phone in my hand.

"What happened?" I was so confused. That didn't sound like Aila.... but then again...

"I don't know what caused it, but its the wierdest thing I've ever had to deal with," Carlisle explained. "Her father says she went to Seattle today to visit

a friend or a realitive or something, then when she came back.... He noticed the car she was in pull up, then she just sat there for almost an hour.

He was worried, so he went to make sure she was ok. When he taped on the window, she screamed bloody murder, then darted into the house

and started acting like someone who was unstable. Then she fainted."

"What's she doing now?"

"Well, she's still uncontious. I put her in a private room, and instructed that I was the only one allowed in there. The lights on that

hallway keep flickering. I believe she's responsable for it."

I was pretty sure I knew what happened. She'd gone to Seattle to see Halie.

That was her scource.

She knew.

She couldn't handle it.

It was my fault, I'd made that stupid deal with her.

She'd gone crazy.

We were both hopeless.


	19. Is it Possible to be Afraid of Love?

_Aila's POV_

I was terrified.

Blackness surrounded me, engulfing my being.

I'm want to get up now, I decided.

So much pain!

It felt as if I were being pulled by the waist, throught a tight black tunnel made of bed sheets.

I ached all over, espically the back of my neck... probably from where I'd fallen.

I lied as motionless as I could...

I knew I wasn't alone in where ever I was, I could feel the eyes.

The person was hovering over me now, but... it didn't feel like a person. I couldn't hear breathing or any body heat radiating from them.

No, it isn't! It can't be! I panicked.

I squeezed my eyes more tightly shut.

There was a buzzing noise from above, like a faulty wiring light.

What was happening?

I opened my eyes.

The hospital room was mostly dark. What stood out was the glowing face of the most beautiful monster to ever

walk the Earth.

As soon as I opened my mouth to scream, a cold hand pressed it shut.

Gently...

Not at all what I'd expected.

"You're here to kill me, aren't you?" I hissed, violently hysterical.

His face was stricken with pain.

"No," his voice was calming, "I am not. I was just worried about you. Besides, you haven't said anything to anyone, so

what reason would I have to kill you? Don't you remember?"

I remembered that night in Port Angelas. He was right. If he really was a man of his word, he did not have any reason to kill me.

"Well... _I_don't have a reason why to expose you..." I felt much better remembering what he'd said.

"You're one smart human, Aila Fox."

We sat in the dark silence for who knows how long.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Relieved... sort of."

He looked around the room then looked back to me.

"I can't believe its come to this..." he muttered, almost to himself.

"What do you mean?"

He took my hand, stroking it as he spoke.

"I've fallen in love with a human. That _can't _mean anything good...but... I'm not going to fight it."

My heart raced.

This was the exact opposite of what I'd ever expected.

I was speechless.

He went on.

"The first day when I saw you, I thought you were mentally ill; all those scars... And when Carlisle found the blood in your bag, he'd said he'd me t your kind a few centuries ago. From that day on, I couldn't stop thinking of you."

His long, white fingers closed around my hand.

"Edward..." I finally managed.

I then realized I was crying. Not the sweet, smooth happy cry you find in sappy romance movies, but more the kind in a horror movie when the last one standing runs out to the police after seeing all her loved ones die.

My breathing was ragged and choked like I was being strangled, my face wet with snot and tears, my body shaking.

Over the noise of my hysterical break-down, I could hear Edward trying to calm me.

"Aila..."

I then felt myself being lifted.

I was able to think enough to realize, Edward had me in his arms, holding me like a baby.

Strangely... I was fine with it.

I was loved.

**

* * *

**

**sorry this one took forever to put up. no, it isn't the last chapter, though I know it may sound like it. thank you so much for reading, and please review!**


	20. Turning the Tables

_Aila's POV_

I lied awake on my bed staring up at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

I'd tried working some minor spells out of the numorous spell books in the trunk at the foot of my bed (that usually

knocked me out pretty quickly) but had no luck.

I couldn't get Edward's words out of my head.

_I love you._

The realization hit me then.

"I love you too," I whispered feebly.

There was a laugh.

"Good to know," a male voice said, right at my ear.

I glanced to the side.

"GAAAHH!"

I rolled off the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed.

"I wanted to see you," his tone was light.

As I lifted my arms to haul myself back up, I caught a whiff of something.

My sweat.

If I could smell it, Edward could with out a doubt.

So much for extra strength deoderant, I muttered mentally.

Oh well... Shower time.

"Look," I began, feeling awkward, "I've got to take a shower.... Stay there."

I dug my pajamas (whwch were really just an old school shirt and shorts) out of the drawer, and took off to the bathroom.

_Alli's POV_

The bathroom door closed tightly behind the little monster.

I dashed to her room, being sure not to make a sound.

I hadn't ever really been in Aila's room. I suppose you could tell it was hers.

There were Posters all over the walla for bands like Mychemical Romance, Paramore, Evanesance... yadda yadda yadda.

I serched most of the room, not finding anything suspicious except an old key.... until I saw the trunk.

It was black wood with all sorts of wierd drawings on it.

Bingo.

I tried to open it.

Locked.

The Key!

Of course, the key worked.

There were all sorts of leather books and a glass bottle... and a daggar at the bottom.

What was wrong with her?

I jumped up and ran downstairs scremaing, "Mom mom mom! Come upstairs!"

_Aila's POV_

As I went around the corner, I could see that my light was on, and the door was open.

My heart sank.

Had they found Edward.

"What's going on?" I demanded when I saw Carla, Heath, and Alli around the open chest.

That little bitch.

"I swear!" she wined, "There were these wierd books an-and a bottle.... _and a daggar!_ It even had blood on it!"

What? Was she saying my stuff was gone now?

"Go back to bed, Allison," Carla commanded sternly.

Alli stalked out.

"I'm sorry about this, Aila," Carla whispered as she and Heath left, shutting the door behind them.

In the trunk, I could now see that all my reading books from under the bed replaced my magic supplies.

I looked up and noticed Edward had reappeared, my things in his hands.

Clever.


	21. My Lovely Sweetheart

_Aila's POV_

I awoke in the morning feeling foggy.

I'd had the wierdest dream that Edward appeared in my room and replaced my supplies

when Alli came snooping.

I opened my eyes.

Right in front of me, sitting criss cross at the foot of my bed, was non other than the one

I both feared and loved with great passion.

Edward Cullen.

So it hadn't been a dream.

"Good morning," he said, "You're family's gone. We have the whole day to ourselves."

"Where'd they go?"

"Carla's step-father's funeral in Seattle."

"How'd you know?"

I was human enough to wonder.

"I can read minds... except yours of course. I think it has something to do with you being a scourcerer," he

said it so casually, but I knew he wouldn't lie to me. "Plus... Heath left a note on the counter downstairs."

I laughed, not knowing what to say. When I did speak, I knew it would sound awkward.

Luckily, Edward went on, so there was no need.

"So, I was thinking I could take you to meet my family?" he said it like a question.

"Sure. But I thought they hated me."

"Not Carlisle or Esme. Rosalie is just jealous. Emmett goes with the flow. He actually finds it kind of funny, me being

in love with a human and all. Alice is happy that I'm happy, then Jasper is... well, he hasn't made it very clear, but he's not one to hate."

I nodded my head feeling a little better.

"I need to get dressed. Go wait downstairs."

* * *

Ok.

I had no boy experiance with boys whatsoever. Espically the undead type, but weren't they all the same?

No.

Edward was different.

I ended up in a purple and black striped sweater, paint splattered skinny jeans, converse, and my old black hoodie.

It ws the best I could do; I wasn't a fashion_ expert_.

"Is this alright?" I asked when I reached the stair case.

It scared me when he laughed... I thought he thought I looked stupid.

To my relief, he said, "You're perfect."

My heart fluttered, and I melted into him.

"Let's get this thing over with," we said at the same time.

How lovely.


End file.
